peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Stephen Malkmus
Stephen Joseph Malkmus (born May 30, 1966) is an American musician best known as the lead singer and guitarist of the indie rock band Pavement. Malkmus formed Pavement with Scott Kannberg (aka Spiral Stairs) while he was living in Stockton, California during the 1980s. Their first album, Slanted & Enchanted, was released to critical acclaim, and the band continued to receive attention for subsequent releases. Pavement, and Malkmus in particular, was hailed as spearheading the underground indie movement of the 1990s. In 2001, following the 1999 dissolution of the band, Malkmus released his first self-titled solo album. He also was a member of rock group Silver Jews along with poet/lyricist David Berman. In early 1999 Stephen Malkmus participated in a Sonic Youth side project called Kim's Bedroom that included bassist/vocalist Kim Gordon, guitarist/vocalist Thurston Moore, Chicago avant-garde veteran Jim O'Rourke, and renowned Japanese drummer Ikue Mori; they never released an album, but did play a few live shows. Malkmus is currently frontman of The Jicks. Links To Peel Peel was a fan of Pavement and was interested in what the members of the band were doing after the dissolution of the group. After hearing Malkmus' debut release, Peel regularly played his material and even broadcast two sets from one, his One Live concert at the ULU (University of London's Student Union) on his BBC Radio One show on 12 April 2001, and the other from One Live Brighton, played on 28 October 2003. Live Recorded: 2001-04-12. Broadcast: 12 April 2001. Live from ULU for One Live #Jenny And The S-Dog #Discretion Grow #Fantasies #Jo-Jo's Jacket #Vague Space #Church On White #Pink India #The Hook #Tale In Hard Time #Fly #Troubbble #Trojan Curfew #1% of One #Polish Mule Recorded: 2001-08-26. Broadcast: 05 September 2001. Live at the Reading Festival #Deado #Pink India #Jenny & The Ess Dog #Trojan Curfew #Heart Of Glass #That's What Mama Said Recorded: 2003-10-28. Broadcast: 28 October 2003. Live from One Live Brighton #Jo Jo's Jacket #Phantasies #Church On White #Ramp Of Death #Witch Mountain #Dark Waves #Animal Midnight #Vanessa From Queens #Oyster Other Shows Played ;2000 *27 December 2000: 'Church On White (CD-Stephen Malkmus)' (Domino) *28 December 2000: 'Discretion Groove (CD-Stephen Malkmus)' (Domino) ;2001 *02 January 2001: Troubbble (CD - Stephen Malkmus) Domino *07 January 2001 (BFBS): 'Discretion Grove (LP-Stephen Malkmus)' (Domino) *07 January 2001 (BFBS): 'Church On White (LP-Stephen Malkmus)' (Domino) *11 January 2001: Trojan Curfew (CD - Stephen Malkmus) Domino *14 January 2001 (BFBS): 'The Hook (LP-Stephen Malkmus)' (Domino) *17 January 2001: Deado (CD - Stephen Malkmus) Domino *18 January 2001 (Radio Eins): Troubbble (CD - Stephen Malkmus) Domino *25 January 2001 (Radio Eins): Jenny And The Ess-Dog (album - Stephen Malkmus) Domino *28 January 2001 (BBC World Service): Jenny And The Ess-Dog (album - Stephen Malkmus) Domino *13 February 2001: Church On White (CD - Stephen Malkmus) Domino ;2003 *11 February 2003: Water And A Seat (LP: Pig Lib) Domino *18 March 2003: Do Not Feed The Oyster (Album: Pig Lib) Domino *20 March 2003: Craw Song (Album: Pig Lib) Domino *27 March 2003 (Radio Eins): Craw Song (Album - Pig Lib) Domino External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Official Website Category:Artists Category:Featured Articles